Bone disorders and fractures result in hospitalizations and a notable economic burden on health care systems. For example, osteoporosis, found in the majority of the elderly population, leads to increased risk of fracture and delayed fracture healing. Moreover, the number of bone fractures caused by an age-related disease, such as osteoporosis, may escalate in industrial nations in the coming years with increasing life expectancy. Therefore, new therapies for bone disorders are necessary.